1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image processing system that includes a server that is connected with an information processing device and an image processing device and configured to transfer image data from the information processing device to the image processing device and cause the image processing device to perform image processing.
2. Related Art
A printing system has been known that includes an information processing device, a printing device (an image processing device), and a print limiting server interconnected with each other via a network. The printing system is configured to transfer print data from the information processing device to the printing device via the print limiting server and cause the printing device to perform printing. As an example of the known printing system, a technique has been proposed in which when a user utilizes the printing device, the information processing device queries the print limiting server, and the print limiting server allows the printing device to perform printing on the condition that the number of sheets which the user wishes to print is not more than the upper limit number of printable sheets. The printing system may include a plurality of printing devices connected with the network.